Transformers: Battle Planet (2019 Video Game)
NOTE: This video game is Non-Canon to the Transformers Battle Planet TV series, that means the story of the game will not be the same as the tv series, the game will be having a different story. The Radical Ones will not be in this game, just Logan Davis and his friends. Mayor Winchester, Commander Eddie, Mrs. Cake, Tony Luck, and Kitten Lars will not be in this game. So Transformers: Battle Planet is not based on the TV series, this is just a completely new Transformers video game based on the transformers toy line by Hasbro. But the Transformers: Battle Planet theme song will be in the extras menu in the game, not the credits, just the theme song. So this video game is not connected to the tv series. That's why it's Non-Canon. Transformers: Battle Planet is a upcoming open world third-person shooter video game based on the Transformers toy line by Hasbro, developed by Beenox, Treyarch, Vicarious Visions, Vicious Cycle Software, 1st Playable Productions, Now Production, and published by Activision, Activision Blizzard, and D3 Publisher. The game will be released in November 7, 2019 on the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, macOS, and for PC. Engine: Unity Demo Start Time: June 12, 2019. Demo Start Time: June 15, 2019. Gameplay Transformers: Battle Planet is a open world third person-shooter video game featuring single-player and multiplayer modes. The game are separated into two campaigns; one depicting the actions of the Autobots, and the other actions of the Decepticons. Also the game has a mode called Character Customization, where you can become a transformer, you can be a Autobot, or a Decepticon to save planet earth or destroy planet Earth. In Story Mode, the Autobots must defeat the Decepticons from destroying planet Earth with the help of Logan and his friends, if you were a autobot. But if you wanna be a Decepticon, your mission as a decepticon is to defeat the autobots from saving Earth. Modes * Story * Adventure Mode * Free Play * 5 On 5 Battle * Character Creation * Deathmatch * Upgrades * Bio * Capture The Flag * Race * Online * Online Battle * Options * Extras * War Mode * Minigames * A New Adventure (DLC Story) Playable Characters (Autobots) 0000000000000000000000000000000000000d5499386845eb682b5686304b2309423.jpg|Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) 00000000000000000000000000000000000059cdc475a7b78f2bae29f8b9f683c295.jpg|Bumblebee (Seth Green) 00000000000000000000000000000000000000852082926ab6f412770b95c42b6de3f7.jpg|Arcee (Tara Platt) 00000000000000000000000000000000000000b1a025d2d92a6dc4aed63001d1e8bc7d.jpg|Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs) 0000000000000000000000000000000000000442c0eaf090ee10f03a2d16df28f4f3e.jpg|Blurr (Ben Schwartz) 000000000000000000000000000000000000042712d4fc342a08b80affb4b79559db6.jpg|Jazz (Alex Desert) 00000000000000000000000000000000000000d1488071dc17c80b113076e681870b2f.jpg|Ironhide (Dan Green) 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000014d0ba4f8cc4086febb05dc30204122a.jpg|Hound (John Goodman) F0a7223ebd04c4cd98b6d72b2b67a81e.jpg|Wheeljack (James Horan) F440e24daa281e10978eb1622575d2ad.jpg|Prowl (Roger Craig Smith) Fc7011e312eaa364b8aa32fcda5c3901.jpg|Smokescreen (Nolan North) 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000051ca7e91d9fc0f26b635a94ca08b5172.jpg|Nosecone (Patrick Warburton) 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000d22661fd0abc22c3608dd0e762d365fd.jpg|Lightspeed (Seth Rogen) b47208de30a8f716e088469c8617fa48.jpg|Strafe (Steve Blum) 1be9d92b9a3574e7b27635bdc904c197.jpg|Scattershot (Nolan North) # TBA Playable Characters (Decepticons) 000000000000000000000000000000000000046636e7078b6ffed8d0000f20b435f62.jpg|Megatron (Frank Welker) 00000000000000000000000000000000000000066a9e0f38a4ab7f6ab85dc49279e0611.jpg|Soundwave (Frank Welker) 00000000000000000000000000000000000000dd2d8f8622731dec5349dfc103d844eb.jpg|Starscream (Steve Blum) 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001a7e0180e2bfda3efd607463f6b3fcd3.jpg|Shockwave (Corey Burton) 00000000000000000000000000000000000000c57c11c9a1ac2846d3c44f203023161b.jpg|Astrotrain (Vic Mignogna) 0000000000000000000000000000000000005ae0fe4439016d22606981e1ae2610a5.jpg|Barricade (Jess Harnell) 0000000000000000000000000000000000d2a8171edbf057686964dcede78acbb0.jpg|Frenzy (Keith Silverstein) 00000000000000000000000000000000000000d510cc1f69f2b9536820fb40b572df9f.jpg|Rumble (Keith Silverstein) 00000000000000000000000000000000000017f77b96c2e32a0f0cfd3c36a03ab08b.jpg|Ravage (Frank Welker) 01662255d66b3e936d2ffb04601e3f33.jpg|Lazerbeak (Frank Welker) 9a1fb4d0c0fb4fd0e653ded2aceec1d2.jpg|Ratbat (Frank Welker) 95e16634165d96950275b326abcea7c1.jpg|Slugfest (Frank Welker) 00000000000000000000000000000000000029543fe01315078cf9d304456c07a4.jpg|Bonecrusher (Fred Tatasciore) 7157274377c6f8aae3de6ba5e14f8747.jpg|Scavenger (Steve Blum) c84e7a857374bcfe5fe654a9ca940614.jpg|Scrapper (Tom Kenny) # TBA Non-Playable Characters # Logan Davis (Jeremy Shada) # Winston Shock (Khary Payton) # Ava Jones (Kate Higgins) # Sid The Dog (Gregg Berger) # TBA Locations * Cybertron * California * Florida * Australia * Africa * TBA Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * TBA Bosses * Barricade (Level 1) * Ravage (Level 2) * Lazerbeak (Level 2) * Ratbat (Level 2) * Slugfest (Level 2) * Overkill (Level 3) * Frenzy (Level 3) * Rumble (Level 3) * Soundwave (Level 3) * Bonecrusher (Level 4) * Scavenger (Level 4) * Scrapper (Level 4) * Hook (Level 4) * Long Haul (Level 4) * Mixmaster (Level 4) * Devastator (Level 4) * Wildrider (Level 5) * Dead End (Level 5) * Breakdown (Level 5) * Drag Strip (Level 5) * Motermaster (Level 5) * Skywarp (Level 6) * Blitzwing (Level 6) * TBA Chapters * Chapter 1: The Beginning * Chapter 2: Saving The World * Chapter 3: The Decepticons * TBA Is Transformers: Battle Planet (2019 Video Game) A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Transformers Category:Open World Category:Open world video games Category:Third-person shooter Category:Upcoming video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Activision Category:Beenox Category:Vicarious Visions Category:2019 Category:Hasbro Category:E10+ Category:Adventure Category:Hasbro Games Category:D3 Publisher Category:1st Playable Productions Category:Vicious Cycle Software Category:Treyarch Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers video games Category:Transformers US Category:Activision games Category:PEGI 7 Category:PC games Category:PC Games Category:Video Games Category:Robots Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Toei Company Category:Superheroes Category:MAC games